1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool and, more particularly, to a pair of gardening shears for cutting and trimming a plant, such as a tree, flower and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional gardening shears in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises two cutting blades 10 pivotally connected with each other by a screw 13 and a nut 14, two handles 11 each mounted on a lower end of a respective cutting blade 10, and two limit posts 15 each mounted on a respective handle 11 and movable to abut each other. Each of the cutting blades 10 is formed with a through hole 12 to allow passage of the screw 13. Thus, the cutting blades 10 are pivoted about the screw 13 which functions as a pivot fulcrum of the cutting blades 10. However, the screw 13 is easily unscrewed from the nut 14 due to a frequent friction so that the cutting blades 10 are easily loosened from each other, thereby producing a gap 1 between the cutting blades 10, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the cutting blades 10. In addition, the screw 13 functions as a pivot fulcrum of the cutting blades 10 so that the cutting blades 10 only has a single pivot fulcrum and are easily jammed during a pivot movement of the cutting blades 10.